Brotherhood
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIC:2004:Hardycest and Slash] Jeff has had feelings for his brother for a long time. When he reveals them he gets nothing but a hard beating and loses Matt forever. Matt's rejection, however, has motivation, and he has a secret that will shock everyone.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Brotherhood**

**By Archangel**

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_ The Present _

Jeff's cheek made a sickening smack when he slammed into the wall, rebounding from the force behind him only to be snatched by the hair and slammed into the unyielding cement again. This time the impact caused his forehead to split, blood gushing down his face and into his eye, half blinding him as he was yanked backwards to tumble to the floor. He was reeling, his head throbbed with every beat of his heart. He opened his still useful eye to look up at his attacker with a pleading expression to silently pray for mercy. Matt only snarled at him and followed up with a vicious kick to the ribs. Jeff curled up with a cry of pain, rolling onto his side coughing and trying not to throw up.

"You sick fucking prick! What the fuck is wrong with you! Don't you ever try something that stupid ever again! You're lucky I don't kill you!"

Matt screamed with all his rage, lunging down to grab Jeff by his shirt and haul him weakly back to his feet, pushing him to the wall to make sure he stayed up. He drew back and threw the hardest punch he could manage straight into the side of Jeff's face. His head snapped to the side, blood flying from the wounds he'd already received. It didn't stop there. Matt hit him again and again, busting his nose and splitting his lip in the process. At last he stopped, panting from exertion, still holding Jeff against the wall even though he couldn't even raise his head. Or he simply didn't want to raise his head to look at his older brother after what had taken place. Matt stared at him, struggling to control his raging emotions, and gave a small sob.

"Why did you have to do that, Jeff? What in the world possessed you?"

Jeff very weakly lifted his head, having to try twice just to accomplish it. The eye that had been closed with the sting of blood was now starting to swell shut, turning an odd purple from the battering. His face was streaked and stained crimson, tinting his already red striped hair an even darker tone. He stared into Matt's now miserable expression, seeing the tears that threatened to fall.

"Why did you make me do this to you?" he hissed at him.

"I didn't make you do this," Jeff said quietly. "I only kissed you."

"You can't do things like that with me! I'm your brother!"

"That didn't stop you from beating me," he whispered.

"Actually, it stopped me from killing you." He moved in closer to him, holding him up with his own body, pressing to him, but not in the way Jeff had done to him earlier. "Why did you do it? Tell me why you kissed me."

"I love you, Matt. You know that. You've known all along. I've seen the way you look at me, so confused and unsure when I act the way I do." He reached up and tenderly caressed his cheek, seeing him flinch and furrow his brow. "Just like that. You don't know what to think. You knew inside of you that I was being too affectionate. You saw it in my eyes. You just chose to ignore me, but I won't let you do that anymore. You're going to see me, Matt Hardy. I love you and no matter how hard you hit me I will never stop."

"You're ruining everything," he cried. "You're going to tear us apart with this nonsense."

"No, Matty," he whispered, forcing him to look at him. "I'm trying to bring us together."

_ Four Years Ago _

"Jeff! You did it wrong again!"

"No, I didn't! I did it perfect!"

Matt frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting. He looked back at his baby brother, smirking at the white daisies that covered the wrestling tights and matching headband, shaking his head slightly.

"Okay, okay. Let's try it again. Our match is first and pretty soon people will be coming in here so we don't have much time to practice."

"Just tell me what you think I did wrong. I'll do it exactly how you say."

"It's hard to concentrate when you look like a little girl," he laughed.

"A very flat chested little girl," he snapped back with a grin. "C'mon, tell me."

"Okay. This time, when you jump and flip, try turning yourself a little sideways, too. Because as it is you're nearly hitting me in the face with your heels."

"I am?"

"Yeah. That's why I keep moving."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Hey!" came a yell from one of the workers. "You two get your flower covered asses out of there!"

"Aw, yer just jealous!" Jeff yelled back, Matt quickly clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Save it for the show, Jeffro!" Matt sighed and let him go again, moving for the edge of the ring. "So much for practice. Let's just not do that move."

"But it looks so cool! And it's one of the few tag moves we have!"

"We have plenty of moves, Jeffro. We'll just wait till next time for this one."

That wasn't exactly how it ended up going that evening, though. Once in the ring in the heat of the moment, everything went according to the original plan. The moment arose and Matt looked at his brother, nodding to tell him to execute the move they'd been perfecting. He dropped to his hands and knees, waiting to feel Jeff's foot on his back. Jeff took that step up, flipping forward and twisting to the side, his ass and leg coming harshly across their opponent. He landed roughly on the mat and rolled away before they got counted out. The other man fell forward for Matt to pounce on him, getting the pin and a three count. Matt and Jeff had won. Jeff was back in the ring instantly, screaming with triumph, and leapt into Matt's arms. The two of them tumbled to the mat, laughing and smiling, but got only boos for their efforts. They didn't care, knowing it was only because of the gimmick they used, taking advantage of their southern accents to pretend to be incestuous redneck brothers.

"We won! We finally fucking won!" Jeff cheered, looking up at Matt as he hovered over him.

"Thanks to you, Jeffro! You did it perfectly!"

"I had a great teacher."

He threw his arms around Matt's neck and pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Matt reacted to him without a thought, forcing his tongue in and cupping his cheek in one hand. He faintly heard Jeff moan in his throat and then legs wrapped tightly around him. He tensed, wondering why Jeff was pushing it so far, pulling back just in time to see the crowd was readying to start throwing things at them.

"Shit, let's get out of here before we get covered in soda like last time."

He looked back down at Jeff and stopped. There was a strange look on his brother's face as they stared at each other. Jeff's eyes were half lidded and flashing with a strange light, his lips parted, and he was panting slightly. Matt swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. Jeff was hard against him. There was no mistaking the arousal that was pressing to his thigh. Matt pulled away quickly, trying not to think about it too much. Jeff was young, inexperienced, and any little brush could probably get him agitated. And to his knowledge, Jeff had never kissed anyone aside from himself through this bizarre gimmick they had created. It was just because he was so young. The kid couldn't help it.

_ Five Minutes Ago _

"Ohhhhhh I think I'm gonna die!" Matt wailed as he dropped to his knees in the middle of the locker room.

Jeff chuckled and walked past him, reaching back with his foot to lightly kick him in the chest. At the touch Matt let himself fall backwards, keeping his knees bent, and lying there with his own feet up against his sides. Jeff grimaced at the painful looking position.

"So why are you dying on me?"

"I'm exhausted," he sighed, "and in such a damned awful mood for the past week. I need a vacation."

"Sorry, wish I could help."

"Use your Imagi-Nation to whisk me away to tropical beaches, Jeffro," he said with a grin, sounding like he actually meant it, though.

"My Imagi-Nation doesn't have a transporter built for two unfortunately." He stepped back over to him, standing just below his brother's awkwardly positioned legs, looking down at him with a sad smile. "I wish I could give you what you want, Matty. I know you need a break."

He smiled back. "It's okay, baby brother. Our time off is coming, just not quite soon as we would like."

Jeff looked at him for a moment longer before kneeling down between Matt's legs. He watched him with an arched brow as Jeff reached for his shirt and lifted it up slowly. Matt shivered at the light touch. He grew even more alarmed when Jeff leaned over him, but his fears were laid to rest when his brother suddenly dove down and blew a raspberry on his stomach. He shrieked and tried in vain to twist away as Jeff continued, now tickling his sides as well, but he had trapped himself with his own twisted positioning. He squirmed back and forth as he laughed, finally managing to pull his legs down underneath him again. By then Jeff had stopped and was simply beaming down at him.

"I love you, Matty," he said sweetly.

"I love you, too, Jeffro. You always find a way to make me smile again."

"It's my job," he said as he leaned over him again, this time moving up so their faces were level. "I'm your brother remember?"

"I know."

"And I cherish that relationship with you, Matty. Do you know that?"

He nodded. "I do know, Jeffro. Why so emotional all of a sudden?"

"Because I just need to tell you. I've never told you how I feel for you. How precious you are to me." He raised a hand to his cheek. "I'd die without you, Matty."

"Oh, Jeffro," he cooed, frowning a little at him. "That's not true. You're so strong, stronger than you even know, and you would do just fine without me."

"No," he whispered, slowly leaning down till Matt could feel his breath against his face. "I love you, Matty. I could never be without you."

Then he closed the small gap between them, tenderly kissing his brother's lips without a hint of hesitance. Matt kissed back instantly, not thinking about the meaning behind it. It was only a small kiss, chaste and innocent, merely a small sign of the deep affection they felt for each other. Jeff pulled back a little to look down at him. Matt shook his head at him with a smirk.

"So over emotional, Jeffro. So much so that you have to kiss me just to convince me that you love your big brother." He reached up and ruffled his hair. "I know you do. You've been my little shadow ever since you learned to walk. I know how much you love me, and I love you too. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you, baby brother."

Jeff sighed quietly, his smile taking on a somewhat sad look that made Matt cock a confused brow at him. "You don't understand, Matty. I thought I could convince you easily, but obviously you need more."

"What are you talking about?"

Jeff didn't say another word. He leaned down again, a little quicker this time, and gave Matt a pressing kiss. There was nothing innocent behind it this time. Jeff's lips moved against his once, twice, and the third time he sucked his pouty lower lip into his mouth. Matt finally yanked away as the initial shock disappeared, squirming in an attempt to get away.

"No. No, Matty, please. Don't run away from me," he pleaded, grasping his shoulders tightly.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"No, Matty, don't! Please, don't fight me!"

Matt swung out his hand quickly, connecting open palm to cheek, slapping Jeff with all his might in hopes of bringing him to his senses. When Jeff stopped he shoved him off and scrambled to his feet, whirling to make sure that he wasn't about to be attacked. But Jeff only sat on the floor holding his cheek with a couple stray tears on his face. He whimpered slightly, a very small pitiful sound that made Matt's guard drop a little.

"Just tell me, Jeff," he said quietly, watching his brother look up at him. "Tell me you didn't mean it. It was just a sudden stupid thought with no meaning."

Jeff didn't answer him, only looked down again and let his hair fall into his face. Matt couldn't help but gasp. Jeff would only refuse to answer if he had meant it. There was a meaning behind that kiss. He growled low in his throat, enraged that Jeff would do such a thing, would even dare to think such thoughts. Jeff hesitantly looked back up again, fear in his jade eyes.

"I'm not sorry, Matty."

"How dare you!" he screamed, causing Jeff to flinch. "How could you do such a thing!"

Before Matt even started for him Jeff was on his feet and running for the door. He knew that look in his brother's eyes. He had seen it before and it meant run. Matt gave chase, closing the distance easily as Jeff had to stop to open the door. He reached out and shoved as hard as he could, slamming Jeff into the wall across from the locker room.

_ The Present _

"We can't be together like that, Jeff. It's sick." Matt was crying freely now, clutching at Jeff's shirt with both hands. "Being gay I can handle, Jeff, but this is just wrong. So fucking wrong."

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me. Matty, you have to feel the same as I do. I see you! You stare at me so much!" Matt looked away from him quickly, his black curls creating a curtain over his eyes. "You love me, Matty. I know you do. Please, just tell me the truth. It's not wrong to love someone. We're human. We're meant to love. Some people think we're the only creatures on earth capable of that emotion."

"We're not meant to love our own blood," he muttered. "No matter how strongly you may feel, Jeff, I can't ever return your love."

"That's not true," he whispered, drawing closer to him on unsteady legs, his head still reeling from the beating. "I know it's not true. You wouldn't treat me the way you do. You wouldn't be so close to me if you didn't love me."

"I love you as my brother and nothing more," he said sternly.

"Then push me down again, Matty," he whispered again. "If you don't love me, push me away and finish beating the shit out of me. Because if you don't stop me I'm going to kiss you again."

Jeff reached up and pulled Matt's obsidian hair away from his face, tucking it gently behind his ear. Matt didn't look at him as he leaned in, his lips brushing faintly over his cheek. In fact he closed his eyes. Jeff took his time in order to give Matt plenty of time to react to him and lightly trailed gentle kisses across his face. He touched Matt's chin with one hand, cupping it and turning his head towards him. He could see the fear stamped on Matt's face without any effort. His was a face that was forever etched into Jeff's mind. He knew every curve, every blemish, and every single expression. He moved in towards his lips.

"Jeff, no," he whispered with panic at the last moment.

It was too late. Their lips met for the fifth time that day, melding together perfectly. Matt kissed him back again as he had the first time, whimpering in his throat even as he pressed him harder to the wall, his hands tightening where he held his shirt still. Jeff moaned softly and wrapped his arms around him, but it seemed to make Matt realize what he was doing. He pulled away quickly, turning away with a helpless cry of protest. He covered his face with both hands for a moment, but then looked back at Jeff in utter misery.

"No. No, we can't do this. I won't let this happen."

"Matty, I love you."

"No! You can't love me! I've spent a lifetime not loving you! I'm not going to let it all be ruined now!"

"Then you admit it! You _do_ love me! Matty, stop fighting it!"

"It's wrong! It can't be this way no matter how badly we want it! No matter how much I love you! It's still wrong!"

That was when they both seemed to realize that they weren't alone in the hallway. Their yelling had brought some of their fellow wrestlers into the halls to see what was going on. In fact Edge and Christian stood not more than a few feet away, looking as if they had come to break up the fight. The brothers looked around at everyone, both of them looking humiliated and fearful.

"Do you see what you've done now? Now everyone knows! I told you that you would ruin everything!"

"I don't care! I'd give up this fucking job if it meant I could be with you!"

"Shut up! You've said enough! Or do you want everyone in the whole arena to hear you? Is that what you want, Jeff? To scream it from the rooftops that you and I are fucked up? Well, allow me." He glanced around, calling out to everyone that was around them. "Guess what, everyone! Jeff just confessed that he's in love with me! He even kissed me! And to beat all I kissed him back! Because I love the damn freak more than anything in the world! So now that I've completely ruined my entire career and not to mention my life I'll be going back to Cameron!" He glared back at Jeff. "And if you follow me I'll kick your ass again!"

With that Matt ran away, shoving his way past Edge and Christian, keeping his head down so not to meet the eyes of any of the other onlookers. Jeff fell back against the wall he had been shoved into earlier and slid down it to sit on the floor. He didn't make a sound even though the tears poured down like rain. He had no more energy to cry. He only wanted to die right where he sat and never have to face anyone ever again.

Unfortunately that's when Edge and Christian each took one of his arms and pulled him up. He looked at them shamefully, but saw only friendly smiles and soft eyes. They took him back into the locker room he had fled from in fear and slowly started to care for his bruised face and broken heart.

"We heard everything, Jeff," Christian said quietly.

"And saw everything from the kiss to the end," Edge added.

"Oh God…" Jeff groaned.

"It's okay. We understand." Christian petted his hair tenderly. "Edge and I are lovers."

"What?" Jeff's eyes went wide as he looked up at him.

"That's right. We've been together from the very beginning. We fell in love with each other before we ever even knew we were brothers."

"Oh… Well, that's a little different."

"Not by much," Edge said as he straddled a chair nearby. "He's still my little brother just as much as you're Matt's."

"And you're right, Jeff, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Matty doesn't seem to think so…"

"He doesn't realize that most people are more accepting."

"Accepting? Are you nuts? Where we come from there is no such thing as acceptance when it comes to incest! You kissed your brother, bang!, you're a dead man!"

Edge chuckled. "No offense, Jeff, but we're not deep in the hollar trying to catch crawfish at the swimming hole."

Jeff narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "I don't know what a 'hollar' is, we had a swimming _pool_, and I've never even seen a crawfish before."

"Wow… Really?" Edge blinked.

"Yes, but I will admit that we call them crawdads, not crawfish."

"There's the hick part of you!"

"Fuck off," he groaned.

"Edge," Christian said warningly.

"I was just trying to get him to smile."

"Go easy on it for now, will ya?" Christian his attention back to the gash in Jeff's forehead. "Listen, Jeff, it's not as bad as you think, okay? Matt's not gonna go back to Cameron, he'll just go back to the hotel and most likely lock you out of the room for the night."

"Yeah, he would never quit wrestling even over something like this," Edge added.

"I guess not…"

"He won't," Christian reassured, "and he's not going to walk out on you forever. He loves you, Jeff. He admitted it right there in the hallway."

"Ya know, it may also have been the first time he ever admitted it to himself, too," Edge said.

"Huh?" both the younger ones asked.

"Maybe he's been in denial all this time. He said he'd spent a lifetime not loving Jeff. Maybe he kept telling himself that's not how he really felt. So while Jeff has obviously thought about it a lot and come to a decision, Matt hasn't. That could be why he spazzed out."

Christian shrugged. "That's a possibility."

"Or it could be because I'm his brother and it _is_ wrong," Jeff said harshly.

"It's not wrong," Edge answer sternly.

"You guys are a little biased, though. I mean, you're incestuous yourselves!" Jeff sighed. "If it's so not wrong then tell me this. Would the two of you kiss in public?"

"Well… No," Christian said hesitantly.

"And have you guys told everyone here in the company about the two of you?"

"No, that would be stupid," Edge said.

"Why?" Jeff demanded. "If there's nothing wrong with your relationship and so many people are accepting of it, why don't the two of you get married? Oh wait, I remember now. It's _illegal_!"

"Jeff," Edge warned.

"It's so fucking wrong that it's against the law to be with your siblings whether they be male or female. Matt's right. I'm fucking sick and so are the two of you."

"And so is he," Christian said, cutting off Edge from making a rude remark. "You heard him, Jeff. He loves you. He even kissed you back!"

"But look what he did to me before that!" he snapped, his sorrow coming back to the surface. "He beat the tar out of me! He said he wanted to kill me! He's never done anything this bad to me before! Never! None of our fights ever got very physical, and even when they did it was only a couple shoves, slaps, and maybe one or two punches never aimed for the face. I can't believe what he did to me! He wanted to kill me!"

Christian pulled him into his arms and held him just tight enough to comfort without hurting him anywhere. Bruises were making themselves known everywhere across his body and could easily be seen through his fishnet shirt. Christian faintly ran his hand over a couple of them, looking up at Edge with a saddened expression. His older brother nodded with understanding and got to his feet, exiting the locker room without another word. Jeff sniffled and raised his head.

"Where's he going?"

"To talk to Matt." He saw Jeff start to panic. "Don't worry. He's just going to talk to him and find out his side of all of this. That way we'll know what's going on in Matt's mind and heart.

"I can tell you that. He's wishing I was never born!" he wailed pitifully.

**End Chapter 1**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	2. My Brother's Keeper

**Brotherhood**

**By Archangel**

_**My Brother's Keeper**_

_ 1977 _

"Here he is, Matt. This is your baby brother."

Matt peered over the edge of the crib from where he was standing on a chair. He had pushed it over when his mother had put the baby down. This was the first time the new baby had been in their home, having been at the hospital for quite a long time because he had been born late and had complications. Now he stood there, looking down at the tiny little baby wrapped in a blue and purple blanket, curious as any three year old would be. He tilted his head to the side to see the baby's face a little better, noticing he had brown hair and bluish green eyes. His face was a little reddened at the moment because he had been crying a little while ago.

"What's his name, Mama?" he asked.

"Daddy and I named him Jeffrey Nero Hardy. We'll call him Jeff."

"Jeffrey Nero? Jeffrey Nero. Jeffreynero. Jeffyro. Jeffro." He giggled at how the name sounded when you said it too fast. "Jeffro. I'll call him that."

His mother laughed softly and reached down to pick up Jeff again. "Do you want to hold him, Matt?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered politely.

She adjusted her hold on her newborn son so that she could slide him carefully into Matt's outstretched arms, keeping her hands underneath so that there was no chance that he would be dropped. Matt seemed to be in complete awe of the infant, staring at him with a keen look in his deep brown eyes. She watched him carefully, judging his reaction, and smiled when she saw his eyes soften into the most affectionate expression she had ever seen on her once only, now eldest son. He looked up at her with a tender smile.

"He's my baby brother?"

"Yes, he is. He's all yours to love from now on."

"I _do_ love him, Mama. He's so little. Will he always be little?"

"Not always. He'll grow up just like you will. He might be smaller than you all the time. Maybe someday he'll be the same height as you, maybe taller or stronger. Only time can tell us what he will be."

"I think he'll be beautiful, just like you." She almost blushed at hearing him say that. "And I'll love him, Mama, just like you said."

"That's a good boy, Matt."

_ The Present _

Matt wiped his nose on the back of his arm, sniffing, and dried the tears from his face with the edge of his short sleeve. He had been staring out of the window ever since he had returned to his hotel room. The only thing he could think of was Jeff. The odd thing was that he wasn't thinking as much about what had just happened a little while, as much as he was thinking about the past. Memories from his childhood and his teen years kept coming up. Some moments he had completely forgotten about until then and startled him with the clarity of recollection. That was when there was a knock on his door. He looked across the room at the door in question for a moment before getting up to walk over to it, looking through the peephole first. He saw a black coat and long blond hair. Judging by that he knew it had to be Edge so he opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey, Matt," he said as he turned back around to face him.

"Let me guess. You're here to talk about Jeff."

"Well, yeah. What else?"

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the frame of the door. "Listen, Edge, I don't really—"

"Christian has been my lover from the very beginning. So don't think I don't know what's going on with the two of you. If you want to talk to someone who has experience in your particular problem area, I am your man."

Matt blinked at the rush of information, his overloaded brain struggling to process it all at first. He stepped aside and let Edge in without another word. Edge shed his trench coat and tossed it onto one of the beds, then sat down on the end of the other one, patting it to signal for Matt to sit down. He hesitated at first, but then joined him, surprised when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed.

"Don't worry about anything that you say to me. I won't repeat it to a single soul. Not Christian, not Jeff, and certainly not anyone else. Now, tell me what exactly happened tonight."

He frowned slightly at the insistence, but started to talk anyway. "We came into the locker room after our match and I flopped down on the floor because I was tired. We talked a little and I was being depressed so Jeff started tickling me like he normally does. He always has to cheer me up. He says it's his job," he paused to smile at that a little, but then pressed on. "Well, when he stopped tickling me he was still leaning over me on the floor, between my legs I might add, and he started talking really serious to me about how precious I was to him. He told me he loved me and that he would die without me. I didn't think a damn thing of it. Jeff has always been over emotional and over dramatic. So I only told him that I loved him too and that he'd be fine without me. He insisted, though, and then he kissed me."

"And that's where the fight started?" Edge interrupted.

"Well, actually, no." Edge arched a brow at him. "I kissed him back. It was just a little kiss. Innocent. Nothing to it. I really didn't read anything in it at all. I just smiled at him and told him how hopelessly emotional he was. He got this kinda sad look on his face and told me I didn't understand. That I needed to be convinced. I asked him what he meant, but instead he kissed me again. And again. And the third time—"

"He kissed you three times without you doing anything?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to do! I was just shocked! I just laid there, not responding, and he kept kissing me! And the third time he sucked on my lip!"

"That's when you freaked?"

"Yes, _that's_ when I freaked." He sighed and wiped a hand over his mouth, as if trying to still wipe off the kisses. "I started struggling, but he tried to hold me down. I slapped him and shoved him off, but he didn't come after me again. He just sat there, holding his face, and looking utterly miserable. I asked him to tell me it was a mistake. If he had said he hadn't meant it I would've been fine. He didn't answer me. He just looked down. He wasn't sorry is what he said. And I snapped." He glanced up at Edge. "How bad is he?"

"Pretty bad, Matt. You beat… How did Jeff say that?"

"Beat the tar out of him?"

"Yeah. What's up with the tar thing?"

"Go Tarheels."

"Oh yeah. North Carolina. Anyway. You did a good number on him, Matt. I don't think he'll be seeing out of his one eye for a good while. Plus his forehead and lip were both split open. His nose might've been broke. And there's welts and bruises all over him."

"Fuck," he hissed and got off the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So much for keeping promises."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He turned back to look at him. "Edge, what the hell am I going to do? My baby brother is in love with me. We can't be together like that, but I don't want to lose him. And I can't even believe what I did to him! I've never done anything so horrible."

"That's what he was saying. That's partially why he's bawling his head off in Christian's arms right now." Matt winced as if he had been hurt at hearing that. "Matt, you said that you loved him."

"I know. I know what I said and I know what I did. It was wrong," he said flatly, no emotion revealing in his tone.

"It's not as wrong as you think, ya know," he said cautiously.

"Yes, it is. Being homosexual is wrong. Being incestuous is even worse."

"You're going on religion, aren't you?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Of course! You think stupid laws created by other humans, others just as imperfect as me, are going to effect me? If it was just a matter of other people frowning on this then I would probably be in that bed with Jeff in my arms right now!"

Edge blinked in surprise, his brain momentarily picturing Matt and Jeff in bed together. He had to force himself to focus on what was important. "I never knew you were religious, Matt."

"I am. Kinda. Non-practicing, I guess." He leaned against the dresser, looking so forlorn. "I believe in it, though. I follow it as much as a person can without being in the clergy. I messed up so badly, though. I'm… I'm in love with my brother…"

Edge shivered slightly as Matt whispered those final words. It was a question of morals with this one. For Jeff it was all legal and social, but this was something much bigger. Matt was afraid of smite from God. That was a pretty heavy burden and Edge had to wonder if there was any way to convince him that his love for Jeff was right. How do you make someone stop having faith? It would require a lot more than Edge could think of. God would have to betray Matt in some way… Edge blinked and thought about that a little harder, his brain whirring as fast as it could go.

"Matt?"

"What?"

"I'm not a religious expert, but doesn't everything God sets in front of you get put there for a reason?"

"Yes. He has a reason for everything."

"Well, he wouldn't intentionally do something to make you sad would he? I mean, he loves you. He wants you to be happy."

Matt frowned, getting slightly defensive. "Of course. He wouldn't want me to be miserable."

"Then why would you be in love with Jeff?" He paused to watch Matt blink in confusion. "If loving Jeff was wrong, a sin, and would make you this upset, then why would you love him at all?"

"Free will."

Edge blinked. "What about it?"

"He gave us all free will. Unfortunately that means that we have the free will to betray Him if we choose. I have the free will to love whom ever I wish, but that doesn't make it's okay to love Jeff."

Edge sighed deeply. He could see this was going to take a while.

_ 1986 _

He did his best to curl a little tighter into the pile of clothes. They smelled like her. The whole sewing room did, which was precisely why Matt had chosen this as his hiding spot for the day. He was tired of his family and all of their friends. He wished that they would all just go home and leave he, Jeff, and Gilbert in peace, leave them to mourn their loss. It was customary, though, for everyone to gather at their home after he funeral. It was almost like a party. In fact, it was. It was the way of the Scottish, as well as Irish apparently. Don't mourn death, celebrate life. Eat, drink, and be merry for that is what Mama would've wanted you to do.

Matt highly doubted Mama wanted all these people in her nice clean house.

He closed his eyes and sighed, breathing in her soft scent still fresh among the clothes that needed mending. There was a mix of himself and his brother in there as well since the clothes were mostly their own. He assumed he would have to fix them now that she was gone. After all, he was the one she had taught to cook and sew and other such womanly things. Though, if she knew he had thought of them as 'womanly' she would've swatted him in the rump.

"Jeff! Knock it off!" his father's voice came from the other room.

"I don't wanna eat Auntie's yucky food! I want Mama's!"

Instantly Matt was on his feet and rushing into the kitchen, pushing past his relatives just in time to see Jeff sling a paper plate full of food in the direction of the sink. Their father grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his chair. Matt knew what was coming next. Jeff wailed pleadingly, pulling as much as he could to try to get away, trying to get out of it with promises of good behaivor.

"Daddy, wait," Matt heard himself say before he even realized he had spoke. Surprisingly, Gilbert looked at him, actually pausing. "Not today. Please, Daddy, not today."

Gil's face softened instantly, realizing that it was punishment enough that this day was even taking place. He let go of Jeff's arm, but took his shoulder instead, gently this time.

"If you don't want to eat, don't, but you're gonna clean this mess. Now apologize to your aunt."

Jeff pouted slightly and said softly, "I'm sorry, Auntie."

"Now clean up and go to your room. Or go outside. Find something to keep yourself out of trouble."

That said, Gil moved out of the kitchen to join the rest of the family in the living room, patting Matt's head as he passed him. Matt waited till he was gone then he went to where Jeff was still standing, sniffling slightly. He pulled his baby brother into a tight embrace, not surprised that he didn't hug back at that moment. He was too scared and shocked that he hadn't gotten spanked.

"Go up to my room," Matt whispered to him. "I'll clean it up."

"It just didn't taste good, Matty," he whimpered.

"I know. I know. Go on up."

Jeff pulled away from him and walked off, the usual bounce in his step lost in the misery of what had become of their life. Matt sighed deeply and then went quickly about taking care of the kitchen. He ignored his aunt's glare as he did Jeff's job. He knew she'd say something to his father about it, but didn't care. He doubted at the moment that his father would either. Once it was done he went upstairs to his room. He found Jeff exactly where he'd thought he would. Curled up on the bed with his stuffed rabbit, crying shamelessly. He went to him without hesitation, crawling up into the bed and spooning up to his back to hold him.

"I want Mama," Jeff cried pitifully.

"I do, too. She's with Jesus now and even though she's gonna miss us, she's gonna be very happy. She'll finally get to have all the fun she couldn't while she was sick."

"I know, but I want her to come home!"

Matt winced, feeling the tears prick his eyes. "She can't. You know that."

"It's not fair."

"No... No, it's not." He remained silent for a moment, trying to think of some way, any way, to comfort Jeff at least a little. "Mama told me that the first time I ever held you when you were a baby that I promised I would always protect you and love you."

Jeff had quieted significantly in the middle of the sentence, sniffling and glancing over his shoulder at him. "Really?"

"Really. Before it was time for her to leave us she made me promise it again, just so she would know that she wouldn't have to worry about her baby."

"She _made_ you?" he asked suspiciously.

"She asked me to," he corrected.

He paused. "And what did you say?"

"I told her I would always keep you safe and warm," he whispered slowly propping up on his elbow to look down at Jeff. "Now I'm promising you. Even if Mama's gone, you're always gonna have me, okay? I'll always be here and I'll always love you and I'll always make time for you."

"You won't leave like Mama did?" he whispered back.

Now the tears did come, rolling down both his cheeks as he shook his head. "Never. I'll never ever leave you, Jeffro."

Jeff rolled towards him and pushed himself into his embrace, burying his nose in his chest to cry a little quieter than before. Matt held him tightly, whispering hushed words to him like their mama always had whenever they would cry to her. The deeper bond of their love was forged that sad day.

**End Chapter 2**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	3. Secrets Retold

**Brotherhood**

**By Archangel**

_**Secrets Retold**_

_ The Present _

Jeff walked silently down the hall behind Edge and Christian the next morning, drowsy from not being able to sleep all night. He'd been given one of their beds in the hotel room, which wasn't a problem since Edge and Christian usually slept together anyway. During the night, though, he had woken from a nightmare of watching Matt walk away holding their mother's hand. Instinctually he'd gotten out of bed and started towards the opposite one, seeking out the comfort of his brother as he'd done since childhood. Seeing the two snoring blonds had been too much for him and he'd burst into tears. Thankfully they had woken and pulled him into bed between them, cuddling and consoling him as much as they could until he had fallen back into a fitful sleep.

Now in the light of the day his heartache was more obvious to anyone who should happen by. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, and he was unwashed, having not wanted to shower that morning. He had even redressed in the same clothes from the day prior, not caring about how he looked in the slightest. This was the oddest thing for Edge and Christian to witness. Jeff Hardy didn't care about his appearance. It was like Vince McMahon not caring about money. It simply didn't happen.

"Are you hungry, Jeff?" Edge asked, slowing a bit to make Jeff catch up to them.

"No," was his simple answer.

"Jeff, you have to eat."

"Well, then why did you even ask my opinion if you were intending to shove it down my throat anyway?" he snapped.

"We're trying to look out for you," Christian said. "We don't want you to get sick or anything."

"What did Matt say to you last night?" Jeff asked Edge.

"He um..." Edge grimaced at the awkwardness. "I tried to talk to him, Jeff, but his problems lie with a higher power."

"God?" Jeff asked. "He's worried about it being a sin?"

"Shh!" Christian suddenly shushed them as Chris Jericho was coming down the hall towards them.

"Morning my fellow Canadians!" He paused, but smiled. "And Jeff. You look like hell, kiddo."

"I'm going to Hell, I might as well dress appropriately," he droned.

"What's he on about?" Chris looked at his comrades.

"Never mind. He's having some family trouble." Edge tried to cover for him.

"Oh! That's why his doppleganger is nowhere to be seen. I thought he might've just slipped into the shadows."

"Chris," Christian said warningly, shaking his head.

"What?" He noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Oh... Does this have anything to do with the rumors I've been hearing?"

Jeff's head snapped up instantly. "What did you hear?"

"Well, don't shoot the messenger," Chris said carefully. "I heard that some people saw you and Matt get into a huge fight, and judging by that shiner that part must be true."

"Go on," Jeff growled.

"Um... I also heard that the fight was because one of you was in love with the other? It's what I heard. I didn't say a damn thing because I know better than to believe a rumor."

Jeff sighed heavily. "Great. Matt was right. I am going to ruin our careers."

That said he shoved past them all and kept walking down the hall towards the elevator. Chris looked worriedly up at the other two, but they were both looking just as hopeless as the Carolinian boy. He decided not to press the matter, knowing he wasn't exactly close enough to any of them to be allowed in on personal secrets. On the other hand, he knew what Jeff was going through if the rumors were true, and from Jeff's reaction it certainly seemed as though they were.

"I bet he feels so alone right now," Chris said quietly. "Like no one understands him or knows how he feels."

Christian and Edge both arched a brow at Jericho, who was still staring off in the direction Jeff had gone. They glanced at each other cautiously and communicated in silence as only they could. It seemed Jericho had a good grasp of the situation already and was only sympathetic.

"He does," Edge agreed.

"He needs someone he can talk to who's been there before," Chris said.

"He has that already," Christian said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jericho looked over at him, about to ask who, but then saw the smile. He looked up at Edge for confirmation and then chuckled. "That explains a lot. Well, if he ever needs a third shoulder to lean on, or you get tired of him, send him to me."

"You've been there before, Chris?" Edge asked in surprise.

"Not since I was young, but yeah, I have." He arched a brow for a moment. "It didn't involve homosexuality, but the other half of the problem was there."

"How did it turn out for you?" Christian asked.

"It just kinda faded away as we grew up. I doubt my situation was the same as Jeff's, but I might be able to provide some insight."

"Any bit of support helps," Edge said and patted his shoulder.

"I hope it works out." Chris paused to look around, then added quietly. "He and Matt belong together. Any assclown could see that."

"You wanna go to breakfast?" Christian chirped suddenly.

Chris blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Sure!"

_ One Year Ago _

"Mmm… Lita…"

"Shh… He'll hear us…"

"He's sound asleep… Please, let me touch you…"

"Matt, I… Ohhh… Where did you learn that…"

"I dunno… Comes naturally I guess…"

"You're gonna make me cum. Don't stop."

"So quick? Damn, Lita."

"Oh! Matt, don't stop!"

"Shhh!"

Matt glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Jeff prop himself up on one elbow in the other bed and look straight at him with a little smirk. He raised a finger to his lips then gestured for him to keep going with what he was doing. Matt arched a brow slightly, but turned back to the red head in his arms. She couldn't see Jeff from where she was lying anyway so he kept touching her, making her writhe in pleasure, whimpering in her throat as she tried not to cry out. He leaned down over her and kissed her lips, letting her scream into his mouth instead. Finally she calmed down and panted after her powerful orgasm.

"Matt… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I kept you quiet enough."

"Just quiet enough so the next door neighbors didn't hear," Jeff said softly as he crawled onto the bed on Lita's other side.

"Jeff!" she squeaked, but Matt grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, Lita. It's okay. Jeff was awake the whole time."

"What!"

"Lita," Jeff purred in his soothing voice, "it's not a big deal. I've heard you and Matty going at it lots of times before now. I just never made myself known."

"You pervert!"

"Lita, he didn't do it on purpose. We woke him up."

"Yeah, just listen for a minute before you fly off the handle." He scooted in next to her, lightly stroking her hair. "Matty's not the only one who likes you, Lita. I'm very attracted to you. I talked about it with Matty and he said it wouldn't hurt to at least ask."

"Ask what?" she said timidly.

"If you'd want me. Us. Me and Matt at the same time." He leaned in to gently kiss her forehead. "Just once and not even once if you say no. It's all up to you."

"We won't force you into anything at all, Lita," Matt added. "I just knew you thought Jeff was cute so I thought maybe you'd like the idea."

She looked back and forth between them with a slightly confused expression. "But you guys are brothers. Wouldn't that be odd?"

"We're here for you, though," Matt said.

"Not that we haven't made out with each other before," Jeff chuckled.

"Old gimmick. The whole redneck incest thing."

"You guys actually did that as a gimmick?" she laughed.

"Yep. We were sooo hated by everyone," Jeff smiled.

She smiled a little as well, but it faded as she thought more about what she had been asked. She looked up at Jeff with genuine interest and curiosity. He turned his sweetest smile on for her, pursing his lips as if to blow her a kiss. She blushed a little and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, guys, but it would just be too strange for me. I'm not into anything very out of the norm." She paused. "At least in the bedroom."

Jeff looked disappointed, but Matt spoke up quickly. "It's okay. Like we said, no pressure. We just wanted to make the offer." He kissed her cheek. "And it'll always stand. If you ever change your mind."

"It _is_ kinda sweet in a way. That you'd be willing to do this just because I thought Jeff was cute."

"I just want you to be happy," he whispered to her.

They kissed tenderly, an obvious love growing between them. Jeff looked on with an expression that was nearly blank aside from a hint of sadness. Of course, he didn't let the young lovers see it when they glanced over at him. He was surprised when Lita rolled over and lightly kissed his lips as well, to which he responded hesitantly. It came across as if he was shy. She giggled a little and then slipped away from the two of them, explaining that she needed some sleep. Once she was gone Matt looked over at Jeff with a smug grin.

"Tolja she wouldn't."

"Worth a shot," he shrugged.

"You were so avid about it before. Why'd you wuss out when she kissed you?"

Jeff glanced away slightly. "I dunno. Guess I just didn't really wanna at the moment. Maybe it's good that she said no."

"Well, that tent in your pants begs to differ."

Jeff looked down at himself and quickly readjusted, Matt laughing at him some. He glared at him for a moment before pouncing at him, starting to wrestle with him as he always did, and Matt of course gained the upper hand quickly. The two fought briefly as Matt rolled to shove Jeff to his back and pinned his arms over his head. Then it was as if the younger brother gave up. He stopped, staring up at Matt with an expression that he had seen a couple times before. Matt frowned slightly. He'd been here before. Jeff underneath him, a hard cock pressed against him, and that lustful look on his baby brother's face.

"Why do you always do this?" he whispered.

"Do what?" he whispered back.

"Put me on top of you when you're turned on." Jeff started to answer, but Matt continued. "Or I'll happen to be here already and you'll _get_ turned on. Why?"

"I'm sorry. Sometimes you cause it when you're on top of me."

"And what about now? You basically just let me mount you."

"I didn't mean to."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I…" Jeff's cheeks slowly flushed a deep shade of pink and he turned his head to the side. "I dunno. I can't help it. You know I'm still a fucking virgin. I get a little overwhelmed with desire sometimes and at points like that I don't care who it is as long as they touch me."

Matt pouted, feeling bad for embarrassing him like that. He slid off of him to lie next to him instead, watching him turn away to curl up on his side. He nuzzled Jeff's shoulder a little and rested a hand on his waist.

"I'm sorry, baby brother. Sometimes I forget." He slipped his arm around him and cuddled him. "I don't understand. Girls flock to you constantly. Why are you still a virgin?"

"I don't like girls, Matty."

He froze. In fact, they both did. At the same time they each looked at one another in shock, Matt over what he'd heard, and Jeff for what he had just said.

"What?" Matt nearly squeaked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you like that. It just came out." Again Jeff turned away, covering his face this time and curling into himself even tighter. "I didn't want to tell you, Matty. I'm so sorry. I don't like being this way, but I can't stop it. I don't like girls. I like boys. I'm…gay."

Matt took a deep breath and gave a low whistle, shaking his head slightly. "Damn. What a way to unload."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, tears being evident in his voice.

"No. No, no, no…" Matt leaned back down over him, hugging him tightly. "Don't cry, Jeffro. You don't have to be ashamed in front of me. You just surprised me." He ran a hand over the blue locks tenderly, nuzzling his neck. "Jeffro, I understand. It's okay. I'm not going to judge you or anything. It's okay if you like boys."

Jeff sniffled and turned his head slightly to see him from the corner of his eye. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me. I kind of expected it really."

"Why?"

"Well… You _are_ a bit of a flamer," he smirked.

Jeff's jaw dropped at that statement, snatching the pillow next to him and smacking Matt in the head with it. Instantly a big pillow fight ensued, allowing them to get rid of excess energy and some pent up emotions. They never brought up Jeff's sexuality again that night, or the fact that he had hit on Matt, but it didn't matter. To them it was all water under the bridge. Well, except Jeff being gay, which Matt thought was kind of funny.

_ The Present _

Jeff stalked silently through the hallways of the arena, having arrived extra early to lay claim to one of the smaller private locker rooms. He didn't care if he technically wasn't supposed to, if the private rooms were supposed to be for someone more important. He wanted to hide away from everyone and everything as much as he could before his scheduled match, he and Matt versus Bubba Ray and D-Von. How horribly awkward was it going to be when he had to face Matt in order to carry out the match? Would Matt even speak to him aside from going over strategy? He doubted it.

A light tapping at the door startled him and the sight before him made him even more surprised. Matt stood there, twisting the strap of his duffle bag back and forth. He looked like he hadn't slept either, or maybe had only just woken up judging by how unruly and mussed his hair was. He at least was wearing clean clothes, however. He raised his eyes from his bag to look at Jeff nervously.

"Hey, Jeff," he said quietly.

"Hey, Matty."

"Are... Can we..." Jeff blinked as Matt dropped his eyes again, unable to find his words. Matt never fumbled over his sentences. "Are we still sharing a room?"

"I didn't think you would want to anymore. It's not official or anything. I just took this room because I assumed..."

"Oh... Yeah. Okay." Matt turned to leave.

"Wait." He watched Matt pause and look back at him again. "Are we still sharing this life?"

Matt's face twisted with emotion, but he quickly ducked his head to hide it from him. Slowly he edged into the room and pushed the door shut behind him. Jeff watched as he fidgeted for a moment, so very much unlike him. Matt sighed and finally looked at him again.

"I made promises that I would always love you and care for you."

Jeff snorted without planning to. "Don't stay here just because of a promise. I don't want your honor, I want all of you."

"Jeff, my brotherhood is all that I can give you. If that's not enough for you..."

Their eyes met and locked, each looking so forlorn, mirroring each other's misery. Jeff drew a shaky breath, forcing the next words from his mouth.

"Then I guess we should say goodbye." Matt gasped. "I can't pretend anymore, I told you that. And I could never stand to be brotherly with someone that I love more than life itself. Especially when I know without any doubt that the person loves me in the same exact way. I won't live a lie anymore."

"Jeff, aren't you the least bit concerned with the consequences?" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," he said sternly. "I've chosen my path, Matt, and if it just so happens to dead end in Hell then so be it. At least I'll die knowing that I lived and loved truely, purely, and honestly."

He turned his back on him, as much as it pained him to do so. He refused to let Matt pretend that the love between them didn't exist. If he was going to choose to ignore the truth then he was going to have to sacrifice the man he loved in exchange.

He jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Matt nuzzled his face into the curve of his neck from behind, pressing his body tight against Jeff's. His lips grazed over the tender skin, then kissed lightly, parting only a second later to taste with the tip of his tongue. Jeff moaned quietly and let his head fall back. He almost couldn't believe what he was feeling as Matt's hands dropped down to his waist and started unclasping his belt. Once free of the restrictions Matt reached underneath every layer of clothing till his fingers ran timidly over Jeff's hardening length. Jeff gasped as Matt wrapped his hand around him, pulling his cock out of his pants and boxers to stroke him slowly.

"Do you remember this, Jeff?" he whispered next to his ear. "I bet you don't. You were so young back then you didn't even know what I was doing to you." Jeff blinked in confusion, trying to decipher Matt's words through the haze of pleasure. Matt's fist tightened on him, the pace quickening already as he growled into his baby brother's ear. "I didn't even know if you could cum. I wasn't sure someone your age could have an orgasm, but you did, Jeff. Ohhh... How you screamed my name so loudly."

"Matty," he said in a frantic whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember. You were eleven, I was fourteen. We were playing in our secret little hideaway in the backyard for the last time. We never went back after that day. Not after what I did to you." Jeff gave a small cry, his body jerking in Matt's hold as he tried to hold off the impending ecstasy that was trying desperately to take over him. "That day I forced you to strip for me. That day I made you cry while you were sucking me. That day I found out eleven year olds can cum when I jerked you off. The only thing I didn't do to you that day was fuck you, but I knew you were much too little for that. I would've hurt you."

Jeff whimpered as flashes of memory came to him. A dark little secluded area, surrounded by bamboo and underbrush, had become a subject of nightmares for him for weeks. Matt's smirking face appeared in front of him, haunting whispers of commands to do things that he, even at his naive age, knew were wrong. But he remembered also the pleasure. The pure adulterated bliss that he'd felt when Matt had touched him and given him his first orgasm.

"Oh God... Matty, I forgot. Oh God, I forgot," he moaned softly.

"I know. That's why I'm reminding you. Remember this, Jeff. Remember how I scarred you. Remember how much I hurt you. Remember the night terrors, the fear you felt of me, and how you couldn't stand to be touched for months afterwards. Remember it and stop loving me!"

Matt's grip tightened all the more as he was angered and it was all Jeff needed to throw his head back and wail out his rapture. His hips bucked on their own accord as he rode out his orgasm, shooting thick hot bursts of cum across his fishnetted belly and coating Matt's hand as well. He sagged back against Matt's chest as his knees gave out under him, but Matt didn't hold him up. Instead he slowly lowered him to the floor, rising back to his feet quickly to grab his bag and make a hasty exit.

"Matt! Wait!" He cried out just before he was out the door. "Please, don't leave me. Don't do this to me, Matty. I love you so much."

"How can you possibly love me?" Matt finally looked back at him, immeasurable shame written across his face. "I molested you. I scarred you so deeply that your mind blocked out the memory. After I swore to protect you and love you and take care of you, I used you as a sex toy."

"But you love me," he whispered. "That's all that matters to me."

"No," he said, his voice cracking as tears began to fall. "I won't let you waste your life loving a child molester. I won't bind you to me as I freefall into the pit of Hell."

With that he hurried from the room, leaving Jeff on the cold tile floor to sob miserably. Memories that had been buried for most of his life came flying up to greet him, terrifying him as he remembered how horrific the experience had been. Matt had been demanding, threatening, and above all forceful. He had laughed through a lot of it, grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Jeff? Jeff!" A voice filtered through his thoughts and a second later he was being pulled into a familiar embrace. "Jeff? Are you okay? What happened?"

"He molested me! That's why I'm like this! He fucking molested me when I was a kid!" he screamed, burying his face against Edge's chest.

"Oh my God. You mean Matt..." Edge snarled and clung to him tighter, glancing down when he felt something wet against his hands. "And he did it again, didn't he? He fucked with you, Jeff?"

"No, he didn't fuck me. He touched me." Jeff raised his head momentarily. "He said he was going to make me remember what he did to me before. He wanted me to remember how much he'd hurt me so I wouldn't love him anymore!"

Edge looked up as Christian came in, taking in the odd scene and raising a brow. Edge mouthed the name 'Matt' to him and instantly Christian was by their side. He pulled Jeff's pants back up and readjusted his clothing, then grabbed a towel to wipe his stomach clean. A second later he and Edge pulled the soiled fishnet from him to be tossed aside.

"Christy, go find Vince and tell him Jeff can't work tonight. There's no way he can go into that match after this."

"You have a singles match. I could go in for Jeff maybe?" Christian wondered.

"Might as well. They tagged us together last week for that other fucked up match. Suggest it."

"What about when he asks what's wrong with Jeff?"

"Well, don't say family problem because that's all we need is to confirm rumors to Vince." Edge nibbled his lip. "Just tell him he's sick. Food poisoning or the flu or something. I'm gonna take him back to the hotel."

"Okay. Vince sure can't protest if Jeff's already left," he said as he walked out.

"Let's get you the hell out of here. I'm surprised you even wanted to come to the show after all the other shit you've dealt with," Edge said softly.

Instead of trying to pull Jeff to his feet, Edge simply adjusted his hold on him and lifted him up. It wasn't an effortless endeavor, but Jeff's two hundred pounds wasn't as difficult for him as it would be for most. He let the poor boy tuck his head into the curve of his neck as he continued to cry. They got a few odd looks as they exited the arena, but Edge didn't care. All he cared about was taking care of Jeff and then later taking care of his vicious brother. He wouldn't let him get away with 'mind fucking' Jeff like this. The kid was messed up enough on his own.

_ 1988 _

"There now. Just like that. Remember, no teeth," Matt said softly as he gazed down at his baby brother.

Jeff's innocent green eyes turned up momentarily before closing again as he sucked lightly on Matt's cock, swirling his tongue experimentally around the tip and getting his first taste of precum. He had no idea what he was doing, but followed his big brother's directions without question. He still didn't like that he had to be naked during this game, but Matt was half undressed as well so it seemed a little more even.

"Take a little more now, Jeffro. Nice and slow," he whispered.

"Am I doing good?" he asked as he pulled back for a moment.

"Wonderfully," he said with a grin.

Jeff gave a little smile, still feeling nervous about making sure he made Matt happy. He had a faint notion of what this little act was from overhearing conversations and seeing things on television late at night. It was sex on some level, or part of it anyway. He had heard from other kids, most of them older, that sex was the greatest feeling in the world. Well, he had something to say in objection to that because so far he wasn't feeling anything except his mouth sliding up and down Matt's length. Not that it was an unpleasant thing. Matt tasted faintly of sweat and something else he didn't recognize, and in this little area of his body his scent was an odd combination of sweet and pungent that made Jeff tingle every time he inhaled. That tingle was going right between his legs half the time and he idly wondered if his dick could get hard like Matt's was. At that thought he stopped again and looked up at him.

"Matty?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed with that same smile.

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh, it feels really good. Why don't you go back to it?"

"Well..." He blushed slightly, feeling greedy. "Maybe you could do something to me too?"

"I don't even know if you can do things like this yet. You might be too little." He laughed, causing Jeff to pout like he always did when told he was too young. "We'll try. How about that?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Now finish what you're doing so we can get to your turn." Matt reached over and put his hand on the back of his head, pushing him forwards.

"How long is this gonna take?" he asked in annoyance.

Matt smirked. "Not long if you'll hurry up with it."

Jeff sighed and opened his mouth again, having to stretch his jaws almost as wide as they could go just to accomodate Matt's girth. Jeff had noticed immediately that Matt was much bigger than him. For some reason that made him insanely jealous. He tried to push away his thoughts as he closed his eyes again, concentrating on bobbing his head faster. Matt moaned contentedly in response and started to thread his fingers through his hair tenderly. Jeff gave a soft sound of his own from the petting, having always loved having his hair played with.

"Oh! Jeffro, do that again."

Jeff glanced up at him, humming around him again, marveling at the reaction Matt gave him in return. He was biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut as if he were concentrating hard. Jeff remembered that Matt had called this 'sucking him off' so he decided to throw some actual sucking into the mix. It couldn't hurt he supposed. He hollowed out his cheeks and tightened the suction, now getting Matt's head to brush against the roof of his mouth. Matt practically whimpered at the feeling and his hand tightened in Jeff's hair. He used his hold to guide his movements, which at first made it easier for Jeff, but then became too much as Matt started pushing him down further. He gagged as Matt's cock touched the back of his throat and tried to pull away, but he was held fast.

"Don't you dare stop now. It's almost over," Matt gasped.

Jeff gave a cry of protest as Matt continued forcing him, choking him, moaning and gasping the entire time. Jeff was getting desperate for air so he shoved roughly at Matt's hips in an attempt to shove him away. Matt only laughed at his futile efforts, over powering him easily. Tears streamed down Jeff's cheeks as his throat started to get sore and breathing became practically impossible. A second later Matt was merely holding his head still and thrusting his hips madly, his pleasured sounds becoming louder and more frequent till he finally gave a short yell and shoved down Jeff's throat as far as he could. Jeff struggled as he was held still, unable to breathe and feeling something warm slide down his gullet. At last Matt pulled back and shoved him away to let him cough and gasp, hacking up the strange white fluid that had been stuck in his throat. He realized that this was the other taste he hadn't recognized before.

"Good... Don't swallow it," Matt said in between panted breaths. "Don't need you getting a stomach ache or anything."

Once he was finished coughing and had enough oxygen Jeff started sobbing, holding into his aching throat with both hands in hopes of alleviating the pain. He tried to give Matt one of his dirty looks, but was too upset to manage it. Matt cooed at him sympathetically and pulled him back over. Jeff struggled, but ended up curled into Matt's arms whether he liked it or not. Finally he gave in and cried against his chest.

"There, there, baby brother," he said with a small chuckle. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't stop," he whined.

"I couldn't help it. It felt so good, Jeffro. You did such a good job." He kissed his forehead affectionately. "Now, like I promised, we'll see if we can do the same for you."

Matt resituated Jeff in his lap, letting him recline against his chest as he reached down to run his fingers over Jeff's flacid cock, smiling when his baby brother gave a gasp of surprise. He reached down further to cup his balls and roll them in his palm as his thumb stroked over him. Soon enough Matt could see Jeff getting hard. He was enjoying this just as much as Jeff seemed to be as the little one was almost purring from the gentle touches. Once he was aroused a bit more Matt wrapped his fingers around him and started to do it proper, licking and kissing at his throat as he coaxed Jeff to full erection.

"Look, Jeffro," he whispered, watching Jeff open his eyes and look down at himself. "Just like the big boys, huh?"

"Not like you," he whispered back.

"You're younger than me. It's okay." He nuzzled him slightly. "Does it feel good?"

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"I bet I can make you cum. In fact, I'd bet money on it. Let's try, huh?"

Without waiting for Jeff to answer Matt tightened his grip on him and moved into a quicker pace, pumping his fist on Jeff's cock. Jeff gave a keening moan and squirmed, but didn't try to get away again. One of his little hands clasped to Matt's wrist. He didn't restrict his movements, but instead seemed to be encouraging them, pushing him down a little harder.

"You like it rough, do ya, Jeffro?" Matt chuckled and changed his method, tugging down harshly with quick flicks of his wrist.

"Oh God!" Jeff yelped, his young voice sounding so out of place with a lustful tone ringing through it. "Matty, it's so tight... I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"You will, hopefully." Matt nuzzled Jeff's cheek and placed a tender kiss there, getting surprised when Jeff turned his head and met his lips. "You're so unbearably cute like this."

Jeff whimpered and squirmed, his actions seeming frantic. "Matty! Matty, stop! I can't take it!"

"No. No, I won't. You love it."

"Yes! Please, Matty, stop!" He contradicted himself.

Matt growled lowly as he reached down with his other hand, cupping Jeff's balls and rolling them slightly. He noticed that they were pulled up tight against his body and constricting in his hold, moving just as much as the rest of his brother's body. He set his mouth to Jeff's throat, sucking and nipping at him as he stared down at his own hand working furiously on Jeff's cock, listening to the desperate sounds coming from him grow in cadence. At last Jeff gasped and then screamed loud enough to force Matt to lean away from him. He smirked as he watched clear fluid spill out over his fingers, feeling Jeff's cock pulse and throb within his grip as his body shook terribly. He held still as Jeff panted for breath, not letting him go until he was sure that he was okay.

"Jeffro?" he asked nervously.

Jeff gave a quiet moan and weakly lifted his head to look at him. "I wanna go to bed," he whispered.

"Are you okay?" A faint nod was the only response he got at first. "Jeffro, I'm serious. Are you okay?"

"That felt so good," Jeff mewled.

Slowly Jeff turned in Matt's arms, curling into his chest and dancing his fingers over the first few chest hairs Matt was developing. He gave a tremendous yawn and his eyes fell closed. Matt watched as he fell into a deep sleep. He swallowed nervously, thinking over what he had done, looking at Jeff's innocent face, and suddenly felt like the most horrible person on the planet.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to his sleeping brother. "I'll never do it again."

**End Chapter 3**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	4. Confession, Resolution

**Brotherhood**

**By Archangel**

_**Confession, Resolution**_

_ The Present _

"Hardy!"

Matt turned, seeing Edge heading straight for him with Christian and Jericho flanking each side. He didn't like the look on the tallest blonde's face and steeled himself for a confrontation. He knew what this would be about. He had been avoiding every one of them for about a week now and had just been flying on blind hope of never bumping into them. Of course, it was stupid of him to think that considering they worked for the same company. He watched as Edge stepped straight up to him, leaning in to growl in his face.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Edge, back up. At least let him talk," Christian pleaded.

"Why should I? He didn't give Jeff a chance. For God's sake, he started this insane pursuit when Jeff was too young to even get it!"

"Hey, keep your voice down," Jericho warned.

"No," Matt said. "Let him yell all he wants. The whole company already knows anyway." Matt stared hard into Edge's furious gaze. "Go ahead. You came here to beat the shit out of me so do it. I deserve that and more."

Christian grabbed Edge's arm before he could raise it, tugging him enough to keep him at bay for a moment longer. "Matt, we just need to know what the hell you're up to. All we could get out of Jeff were frightened yelps about something he'd forgotten."

"He's scared of me now? Good. That's what I wanted out of him." Matt backed away slightly, but made no move to flee. He sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. "When I was barely a teenager I molested Jeff. I made him do things to me and then returned the favor. He was willing and kind of understood what we were doing, but nowhere near enough to make it okay. He had nightmares about it. No one could lay a hand on him for a long time afterwards. Eventually he forgot about it."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Edge growled.

"I was only a teenager. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's all I have. I was curious. I was desperate for attention... For affection. I was an outcast my whole life. Jeff was all I had for a friend so I thought maybe I could make him something more. I only did it once. The guilt was too much to bear."

The heartfelt speech didn't do much to calm Edge's anger, but it was sent deeply to one of the others. Jericho stepped in front of Edge to keep him at safe distance, reaching out to take Matt's shoulder. He looked at the shameful disposition Matt held, the way he couldn't even meet his eyes completely, and debated his next words. He had never spoken of his childhood to anyone. The only ones who knew were his own family and a counselor he'd been forced to see as a teenager. He took a deep steadying breath.

"I did it to my sister."

Silence rung through the locker room for a long moment. Jericho felt his cheeks flush with heat, but knew he couldn't just back down after such a statement. Matt raised his head to look at him in disbelief.

"Connie?" he asked.

"No. Melanie."

Matt gasped. "Chris, she's so much younger than you!"

"I know. That didn't stop me back then. Just like Jeff's age didn't stop you." Matt quieted slightly at that, nodding. "Mel was only ten when I turned sixteen. Six years younger than me and completely clueless. It wasn't just a one time thing, though."

"You didn't stop?" Christian asked.

Jericho glanced back at him. "I told you I knew how Jeff felt for a reason. I can relate to Matt's position even more. Mel and I were lovers for two years without anyone finding out."

"You got caught?" Edge asked in shock.

"Yeah. My father." Jericho shifted nervously. "We lied and said it was the first time. Instead it was the last. Dad explained to Mel how wrong it was for me to do things like that. That is, after beating me into a bloody pulp because I was way too old to feign ignorance."

"What about Mel? Was she okay?" Matt asked.

"Actually, yeah. She went to counselling for it, so did I. She was out before I was. It just didn't bother her in the least." He smiled faintly. "She said she knew it was wrong, but that Chrissy loved her so it didn't matter. She even defended me by telling them that anytime she had said no that I listened and didn't touch her."

"Chrissy?" Edge smiled.

He shrugged. "Both my sisters call me that. I think they wish I was a girl."

"Except Melanie, maybe," Christian said with a smirk.

"So everything worked out okay in the end?" Matt asked, his face betraying the hope under the surface.

"Yeah. Mel understands why I did it and she liked it, too. She and I are still really close. The rest of the family still doesn't get it, have never approved or forgiven us, but they just don't talk about it since it doesn't happen anymore." He grinned. "Hell, I bet I could even go straight back to her if she hadn't gotten married two years ago!"

They all laughed a bit at that, but it was short lived. There was still the matter of what to do about this problem between the Hardy brothers. At last Edge sighed and took Matt's arm, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I got in your face. You really hurt Jeff and that made me wanna hurt you."

Matt chuckled. "Your barbaric manner can be refreshing sometimes. It's okay. Like I said, I deserve to have my ass kicked. I just don't know what I can do. I've wronged him so terribly."

"He still loves you," Christian said. "He said he begged you not to leave even after he remembered everything."

"I refused him."

"He still wants you, Matt," Edge said, looking at him sternly. "He's not frightened by what you did to him. He's frightened by the things it made him feel back then. It scared him to think that he had forgotten something so... What word did he use?"

"I believe he said 'enchanting'."

"Enchanting? Hiding in that moldy, dirty, dank little hole in the bamboo grove? With me laughing every time he did something dumb? With me choking him on my cock? _That_ was enchanting?"

Edge and Christian glanced at each other momentarily. "Well, it sounded a lot more romantic when Jeff described it," Edge said.

"That's for sure."

"I think someone needs to have a talk with their baby brother," Jericho added.

"Well, it has been a week. How's he doing?"

"Not exactly peachy."

Matt sighed heavily. He felt like he had aged twenty years in just the past month with everything that had been going on. He wanted nothing more than to just see Jeff again, even if nothing could come of it aside from a friendly visit. Or even a non-friendly visit. Matt even missed arguing with him. No one could come up with such wonderfully innocent answers to any accusation Matt could think of.

"Matt? Hello in there?" Edge waved a hand in front of his face until Matt blinked. "You zoned."

"Sorry."

"What were you smiling over?"

"Thinking about how right now I would love to even fight with Jeff. I miss him."

"I'd much rather talk than fight."

The group turned at the voice. Jeff stood in the doorway, leaning lazily against the frame. He looked a bit better than he had in a while, now being freshly washed, re-dyed, and clothed nicely. He seemed tired still, but otherwise was back to normal. He gave a small smile to the group as his eyes centered on Matt as warmly as ever. Matt started towards him as if being pulled on a velvet leash.

"Even a fight would make me happy right now. If you wanna talk, though, I'm all ears."

"Nah. You're all ass. Have you been eating too much candy lately?" he joked.

Matt grinned and ran a hand lightly over his belly. "Had to do something to keep my mind off of you. You know how I love food."

Christian cleared his throat then. "Well, guys, we need to get going. Remember that appointment we have?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Christian rolled his eyes and grabbed Jericho and Edge each by an elbow to drag them from the room. "You two are utterly hopeless."

Once they were alone Jeff closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, staring at Matt as if he were expecting something. Matt had a feeling an explanation was in order, but how do you explain actions such as his own? He couldn't think of anything to say that Jeff would want to hear. He couldn't even think of something that Jeff wouldn't want to hear. Only two words kept circulating in his mind.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Do you know what you're sorry for?"

"Well... For what I did to you as a child is a good start."

"Nope. You can't be sorry for something we both thoroughly enjoyed even if it was misunderstood," Jeff said sternly.

"But Jeff--"

"No. I won't let you have any guilt for something so wonderful." Jeff came forward slightly and touched Matt's cheek. "You were my first love. My first lover! Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?"

Matt blinked. "But Edge and Christian said you were scared."

"I was at first. I couldn't remember things clearly and at first it seemed frightening, but my memory came back. I even had a dream about it. Matty, it was beautiful. Even if it was awkward and you did hurt me a little. We were young and naive so we didn't know how to do things back then." He smiled tenderly, his eyes growing slightly distant as he thought. "You were gentle with me except for that one moment, and you couldn't help yourself then. You were attentive, understanding, and explained things to me so patiently. And you didn't just use me for your pleasure. You gave back as much as you took."

"I didn't feel like I did. I felt horrible afterwards. Seeing you asleep in my lap, curled up looking so young and innocent. I took that from you."

"Actually, you didn't get to do that," Jeff said with a frown. "That happened years later with people I really wish I hadn't ever met. I wish you _had _made love to me that day so I could at least say you took my virginity."

Matt bit his lip. "You would want me to?"

"Of course. I'm proud to say that you were the first person to ever do everything else for me. You were my first kiss, my first French kiss, the first person to ever touch me, my first orgasm, and the first blow job I ever gave."

"Damn. I didn't realize all of that." Matt arched a brow at the thought, but shrugged. "Well, you were a first for me, too. A couple of them."

"Was I? At what?" Jeff asked with excitement.

"My first blow job... and my first French kiss." Matt paused, blushing slightly. "My first kiss. The first person to ever touch me and let me touch back."

"First everything?" Jeff asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Well, except sex. I got with a few girls since then." He smirked a little. "No guys, though. I couldn't look at a guy without thinking about you."

"Aww! Matt Hardy, you're smitten with me!" Jeff started laughing at the incredulous look that crossed Matt's pleasant features. "Sorry, but that's so sweet of you to say."

Matt grinned. "Do you realize we're acting like little teenagers talking about their first time? Look at us! We're so shy together now."

"That could be a good thing." Jeff grew serious all of a sudden. "Listen. I want an apology from you for beating me up and shoving me away. I understand why you were against it, but you went about it all wrong."

"You have it. I _am_ sorry for all of that, Jeff. That first night when Adam came to me I was crying because of what I did to you."

"You ever raise a hand to me outside of a ring and I'll bust your ass," he said sternly, wagging a finger at him.

"Yes, sir." Matt nodded.

"Is there anything you want me to apologize for? Something I may have overlooked or forgotten already?"

"No," he whispered. "You never did anything wrong through all of this."

"I _am _sorry for putting such stress on you, though. I know it was a two way street, but I felt kinda bad seeing you moping around."

"It's okay."

"Good. Then all is forgiven." Jeff sighed. "So now what?"

Matt blinked and sighed as well, realizing they were right back at the beginning when Jeff had kissed him. "I don't know, Jeff."

"You stopped calling me Jeffro," he pointed out sadly.

"D... Did I?" he asked in confusion.

"You stopped right after I kissed you. It's just Jeff for you now."

"I don't know. Calling you Jeffro doesn't seem right anymore. Jeffro is my baby brother." He took Jeff's hand in his own. "Ever since you kissed me I don't just see my baby brother anymore. You're not a baby. You're a grown man, with feelings and desires just like mine."

"No matter how old or mature I may get, I'll always be your baby brother. Just like you'll always be my Matty, my big brother, my protector, and the person who cares for me more than anyone else in the world." He stepped a little closer to him. "Matty, I want to be your Jeffro forever. I want Matty and Jeffro to be more than brothers. I don't want to ever lose you or this special love I feel for you."

"So poetic," he whispered. "Always such beautiful words. I wish I could say things like that."

"Try. It doesn't have to be perfect prose. Just say what's in here." Jeff tapped Matt's chest lightly.

Matt paused for a moment, thinking carefully as he always did. "I want different things. I want you back in my life for certain no matter what. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and love you freely. On the other hand I don't want to subject you to any heartache or pain like I caused before. I don't want you to be with someone like me when there's so many others out there."

Jeff frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Matty, are you saying you think you're not good enough for me?"

"There's a lot of faults in here, Jeff. I know nobody's perfect, but you should be with someone a lot closer to it than me."

"You're crazy. You're absolutely fucking crazy. You _are_ perfect!" Matt drew back slightly from Jeff's yelling. "You're highly intelligent, athletic, friendly, have a great sense of humor, very responsible, and you have such incredible good looks you could be the next Adonis or Paris!" Matt stared at Jeff speechless, causing Jeff to smile and take him into his arms. "Can't you see how perfect you are for me? I think the world of you. You compliment me perfectly. Our personalities meld together as snugly as our bodies."

Matt glanced down slightly as he took notice of how Jeff was pressed to him. He was right, they did fit together. It was like they were two puzzle pieces crafted to sit next to each other. He could see it in their personalities as well. Jeff was crazy, outgoing, adventurous, and a complete dreamer. He, on the other hand, was more subdued and calm, reigning Jeff in when he went too far, taking all of that confidence and ambition and honing it into controlled success. Without Matt, Jeff would be too wild, but without Jeff, Matt would be too dull. Together they were a perfect person split between two bodies. Even their appearances matched in the fact that they were almost complete opposites.

"Jeff, I want to be with you if you'll let me," he said quietly as he slipped his arms around Jeff's waist.

"That's all I've ever wanted. I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered in return.

Jeff leaned in and carefully brushed his lips against Matt's, kissing him shyly. Matt returned it tenderly, thoughts tracing through his mind of never wanting to hurt his precious brother ever again. He felt Jeff smile through the kiss and couldn't help but do the same. He brought his hand to the back of Jeff's head and tilted his angle more to deepen the kiss with a careful dip of his tongue, thrilled when Jeff's mouth opened. Their tongues met hesitantly in the middle and tangled for a moment before sliding smoothly into each other's mouths. It was the most sensual thing either of them had ever experienced. They were so caught up in one another that they didn't see the three blonds peeking through the door smiling at them.

_ Sweet Childhood _

Matt collapsed to the ground next to the wiggling and giggling little bundle that was his brother Jeff, grinning from ear to ear after chasing him all the way out into the middle of the wildflower field behind their home. The sun shone down upon the two children, warming their skins straight through to their souls. Once Jeff quieted a bit he smiled sweetly up at Matt.

"Matty?"

"Yeah, Jeffro?"

"We're gonna be together forever, right?"

"No doubt. You're my baby brother and I'll always be with you," he answered with a smile rivaling the brilliance of that day's sun.

"And you'll always be my big brother and I'll always love you," he answered with a giggle, grabbing Matt around the neck and pulling him down to cuddle with him amongst the weeds and flowers.

Matt nuzzled him and pulled him tight to his chest. "I'll always love you, too, Jeffro. Always and forever."

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
